


Quench my thirst

by Callmepapi



Series: *Whumptober 2020* [6]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Betrayal, Belly Rubs, Betrayal, Gen, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Poison, Vomiting, but he did, geralt didn’t mean to poison him, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi
Summary: His eyes widened in realisation and he halted Roach. Jaskier stood behind him with his hands on his hips as he waited for Geralt to speak.“This… wasn’t water.” Jaskier scoffed at him.Or, Geralt has a potion that makes him vomit if he’s been poisoned. Jaskier accidentally drinks it.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: *Whumptober 2020* [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947244
Comments: 6
Kudos: 203





	Quench my thirst

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of whumptober - betrayal.
> 
> Yeah, I could have made this prompt more angsty but I quite liked this idea so I thought fuck it, here ya go XD

“Ugh! Geralt, why does the water taste like sour milk?!” Jaskier shouted. He had been quite thirsty due to the excessive sweating from the sun beating down their backs. He was shirtless now, as was Geralt and when he asked for water Geralt had told him to grab the waterskin in his bag. He often kept an emergency supply of liquids in there.

But those weren’t the words he was expecting to hear. Milk? The water shouldn’t taste like milk. Geralt turned around from where he rode atop Roach and held his hand towards Jaskier. The bard gave him the waterskin and he eagerly sniffed it.

His eyes widened in realisation and he halted Roach. Jaskier stood behind him with his hands on his hips as he waited for Geralt to speak.

“This… wasn’t water.” Jaskier scoffed at him.

“Yes, well, I know that now, thank you very much. Honestly, who keeps sour  _ milk _ in a water skin!” Geralt’s eyebrows furrowed as he tried to continue.

“It wasn’t milk, either.” Jaskier, who had begun walking ahead, stopped in his tracks and turned to face him.

“…what was it?” He asked, his voice suddenly rather timid, he walked closer to Roach, “Geralt, what did you give me?” His voice was stern this time, like he was fed up with waiting and wanted Geralt to answer him.

An ominous gurgle sounded and Geralt glanced at jaskier’s stomach just as the bard put a hand to it, “I’m gonna throw up.” He shook his head in denial, once, twice, then bent double at roach’s side to spew his breakfast on the dirt.

“Fuck,” Geralt sighed. A few days ago he had been poisoned on a hunt. Some monster’s blood had gotten into his mouth accidentally and it would have paralysed him. Thankfully he had some herbs that he could pour into his waterskin which forced him to throw up and rid himself of the poison. He used them only in emergencies like such but, unfortunately, he had forgotten, and now Jaskier was forced to throw up until his body deemed itself rid of an imaginary poison.

“Blergh… fuck,” he gagged then stood back up, wide eyes staring at Geralt. His mouth dropped open in a shocked way as he looked at the Witcher, his hand frantically feeling about his belly. He started panting and Geralt knew exactly why.

The herbs added to the water were made to produce more liquids. It would constantly cause the consumer to vomit then it would fill their stomach back up until they vomited again, and it would continue until it was finished. The sensation… wasn’t  _ horrible _ , more unwelcome. The feeling of your stomach getting fuller without eating anything was more or less strange for Geralt, nevermind someone who has never felt this sensation before in his life.

Jaskier gave a weak whimper before he was bent over once more, retching the milky mixture that Geralt was quite familiar with. He waited until Jaskier was done for this round then he jumped from Roach and gave Jaskier a leg up to the horse. He sat behind the bard and kicked Roach into a fast paced canter.

Geralt knew that the continuous strain on the stomach made the potion slightly unbearable. He sighed before he brought a hand to the bard’s clothed belly and gently rubbed in circular motions. The back of Jaskier’s head rested against Geralt’s shoulder and the bard sobbed and whined until Geralt felt his stomach clench under his hand and he swiftly twisted the bard to the side, just far enough that he wouldn’t puke on Roach or himself.

He suspected that jaskier would start getting pretty tired soon, his human body would become weak after the exertion the potion was putting him through. 

“What’s happening to me?” Jaskier asked, his voice small and shaky. Geralt could hear how tired he was through it.

“The stuff I gave you, I drink it if I’ve ingested poison. It… will make you throw up for a while.” Jaskier whined as he felt the cold liquid fill up his belly once more. He slapped Geralt’s thigh and once again he was twisted to the side to spew up his guts. The same milky liquid landing in a puddle on the dirt floor, some dribbling down his jaw.

“When will it stop?” He croaked. Geralt sighed.

“It stops when there’s no poison left in your system.” Jaskier’s eyebrows furrowed as he replied.

“But there’s no-”

“I know, should stop soon. We’ll find a place to camp for now. You’ll be better by the morning.” Jaskier huffed, his head rolling limply against Geralt.

“Sure, sure… then you’ll poison me again.” Geralt could hear the faint smirk in his voice and a part of him was very relieved that Jaskier was coming back to his senses. The other part was reluctantly preparing for Jaskier to use this against him for the rest of his life.

“I didn’t- Hmm.” He argued, Jaskier weakly laughed.

“Whatever you say… poisoner.”


End file.
